


Ever Since Then

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Despair, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluids, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Gore, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Killing, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Penetration, Porn, Pretty Fucked Up, Sex, Smut, Sterilization, Torture, Violence, dubcon, dubious, hostages, mentioning of major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: "Ever since then it has been nothing more but a glorious fall into despair. They could not help it, the normalcy of everyday life mocked them, made their skin crawl in disgust at the stupid faces of those with hope inside of them. They had to suffer, they all had to."A during despair proportional story that describes how Peko went through Despair in her own way as well as her relationship with Fuyuhiko. Read the tags before reading, my own version of violence and gore can be different than others  expectations, so please read the tags beforehand





	

 

* * *

 

There were only a choice few or more ways to make Peko feel despair, of course that being said, the utter day she was turned like the rest of her classmates, watching as the core of their friendships die in that crude way. It was too much, even for Peko, even for Fuyuhiko and the two of them had seen worse beyond repair of dead bodies. Was it because this person was special? They could never explain it, but ever since then, ever since then ever since then eversincetheneversincetheneversince…

Ever since then it has been nothing more but a glorious fall into despair. They could not help it, the normalcy of everyday life mocked them, made their skin crawl in disgust at the stupid faces of those with hope inside of them. They had to suffer, they all had to. After they first shed blood it was like they could not help anything that came after. Bodies upon bodies, upon bodies, piled higher than they could count, for Peko it was too familiar, something too close to her usual duties, her usual actions. She only felt despair from the one she held close to her heart, only he could make her feel it further than Junko had initiated inside of them. It was maddening, she’d feel it more the more she thought about it. Watching Fuyuhiko get hurt increased her despair, even a lifeless tool like herself could feel such things like despair… It was frightening.

Her time spent as a despair gave her freedom, a freedom of emotions, they were heavy and infinite, as if she had been bottling them up, like she most likely did. Emotions were something she was taught to never have, they were what she was told to throw away. Peko found them a nuisance, but deep down she loved it, the feelings that were in her, the ones she constantly pushed aside, the ones she tried denying, all of them. She still did not know how to show them properly, this caused more chaos than one would think with a despair filled lethal weapon like she was. When she was filled with despair watching her one and only young master mutilate his body she smiled and laughed. Clutching at her sides and letting out a loud laugh as he was screaming in pain, not insisting on any anesthesia. She remembered how he laughed in between screaming, as if enjoying it, this made Peko’s strong feelings towards him keep the memory of it deeply.

Peko remembered the things they did very well, including how Fuyuhiko used her when Junko insisted on him putting some good use into her. Even though his face contorted in wanting to disagree, Peko also insisted, saying that “I’ve been itching to be used”. The first task they had done was cut out the main Kuzuryuu family, meaning they had taken a visit to the home they grew up in. The home where Peko remembered being hit, slapped, kicked and burned for any mistakes or slip ups, even the ones that were not her fault. That being said, it was still the home where she was taken in and devoted herself loyaly to. The idea of how much despair she could inflict on herself and the people of the house made her excited.  Of course she would not do anything without Fuyuhiko’s say or gesture, the gestures to kill were more simple than the ones to get a glass of water. Killing was easy, simply first nature to her.

When they had gotten to the house Fuyuhiko has used her as she was trained for, watching her cut down the Kuzuryuu’s and the close ones to the family. It was as pleasing to him as watching objects being cut perfectly with a knife. The only difference was the knife was a sword and the objects were people he knew and loved. When they found his parents he insisted on killing his mother in front of his father. He ordered Peko to tie his father down to a chair and force his eyes open with paper clips hooked on his eyelids and rubber bands keeping them pulled back. His father yelled insults after insults at him as he pistol whipped his mother over the head, the sound of metal against her skull gave him the sickening sweet satisfaction that filled him with what they called despair. Fuyuhiko did not realize his mother was finally dead after losing count how many times he kept hitting her with the butt of his pistol. He only stopped when her skull came apart under his hand and brainmatter mixed with blood stained his sleeve. Fuyuhiko had his hand deep in the warm crevice of his mother's own skull with the pistol still in his hand. Out of amusement he pointed the gun down and pulled the trigger. A splatter of blood gushed onto his face and her neck gave out, making her head snap off and roll onto the floor and hit his father’s shoe.

There was more pleasure on his face watching his face yell and vomit onto the ground, he never seen the old man so weak before. Fuyuhiko untied the headless body of his mother from the chair he had her bound to, pushed off the body and sat down across from his father. Peko was still behind his father, with the slightest look of a flushed appearance on her face, she probably got a bit riled up watching Fuyuhiko brutally kill his mother in front of his father. Seeing Peko and his trembling mess of a father, he spoke.

“You know, as much as I hated you for treating Peko like shit, I have to thank you for taking her in, otherwise I probably wouldn’t be able to of met her,” he spoke so calmly that it made the room feel congested. “That being said, I think it would befitting that Peko do with you how she pleases, as a way of her being freed of her position.”Before another word was spoken, Fuyuhiko made a gesture to Peko that was new for them, “despair”.

Peko, being known for her talent as an ultimate swordswoman, would never be able to call herself a true traditional swordswoman. With her practice and duty came the nastier side of things she learned from being apart of the yakuza clan as a tool. Things such as delicate and intricate torture methods she had used on hostages and fiends alike. It would only befitting if she displayed them to her master before killing him and her ties to the Kuzuryuu. She had gotten out a set of knives that were rolled away in a portable knife carrier, they were sharpened and used for delicate cutting and more intricate lacerations. As a way of joking, her first action she had done was remove master Kuzuryuu’s pinky finger, chuckling a bit to herself before picking up one of her third smallest knifes.

Running her hand over her master’s, she grabbed it firmly and with her other hand she prodded the knife under the nail of his thumb. She watched more in fascination as the knife forced its way under, moving it around as he let out sounds of pain. DIgging deeper and harder with the knife h let out a slight screech. Peko popped off the nail and proceeded to remove the others with slow, but hard movements. When she was done with that she stuck the knife in his hand, pinning it to the arm of his chair. Bloody fingernails on the ground next to her knives, she picked up another one, going for his other arm this time. She made light slices up his arm, enough to peel back the skin and she continued to do this. Cutting layers of his skin, peeling them back and layering them. It became messier the deeper she cut, blood and veins spilling out, her master was grinding his teeth and screaming a loud messed up symphony from his lungs. Raspy, raw and unadulterated. Peko thought if Fuyuhiko would sound like that some day, so she decided not to hate her master’s voice, for now. She stopped when her blade hit bone, taking a moment to calm down her excited state. Tossing the knife haphazardly, her hands reached down and gripped the bone and started to pull. His muscles naturally spasmed and protested against her and against the rope that had him confined down. Tears and mucus was streaming down his face as he screeched, he ended up urinating in his bound state. Peko did not care as she twisted the bone finally, and yanked back, his arm ripping from the joints before it was ripped in half from the elbow down.

In her hands was the arm of the leader of the Kuzuryuu clan, the one that took her in, gave her a roof, food and a purpose. She did all of this to him, the despair was coiling up in her body. There was just one more thing to do until the despair fully satisfied her. Dropping the arm, she pulled out her blade and with less effort than she would give, she stabbed him in the stomach. Blood pooled from where her blade was deep into him and got worse when she turned it and went up, cutting up to his shoulder. Blood poured from his mouth as she pulled her blade out and repeatedly stabbed him over and over again. Peko could not stop for some reason. _Not until I feel satisfied_ , she thought to herself. Inside she knew, _knew_ , she did not want to keep killing, she despised senseless killing. Then why did this feel so good? This must be the despair, yes the thing that has awoken this flurry of emotions inside her.

When her hands stopped, her entire body stopped, holding still in that moment, looking at the mutilated corpse of her former master, “ I am no longer under his rule young master, I think it’s best for you to cut me out while you have the chance,” she said, turning around to look at him, before kneeling to the ground. The ground was sticky and wet with blood and body parts from various people, a suitable place for someone like her.

“Don't be stupid, dumbass,” he said, sounding offended as he stood up, “I can’t kill you, I fucking love you.”

With those words in the air, Peko felt his hand lift her chin up, making her stare deeply into those eyes that were so full of despair. She saw her own in them, they looked equally messed up. It was as if something clicked and Peko was pulled up into a rough kiss. His lips made her drunk on her feelings, letting them bubble and steam into this giddy feeling she felt. It was uncontrollable, unimaginable, incomprehensible. He filled her head and her feelings of love mixed with lust and the despair as she gripped him tighter than one would assume is necessary. Fuyuhiko’s lips left imprints on her of devotion, something she knew well as his hands slid up under her shirt, feeling her skin and digging his nails into her. She let him slam her up against the wall, still inside the room they had painted with the blood of Fuyuhiko’s parents. Peko felt the blood from his late mother staining her back and all she could think about was how badly she needed him to take her, reclaim her as his own again, as a tool, lover, partner, friend, whatever it was she would be satisfied as long as she could be even associated with him.

Getting frustrated with her shirt, he grabbed the top where the buttons were and ripped it down, exposing Peko’s upper torso. They broke connection within this moment of ripping off clothes, only to reconnect again, lips smashing into one another. It was hard, she could feel how hard he was against her thigh, so she spread her legs, offering to him wordlessly to go ahead. When he entered her it was quick and made Peko loose it completely. Her face contorted into this beautiful mess, mouth open and drooling, face lit on fire with passion and urgency. Hands held a death grip on Fuyuhiko as she incoherently babbled out breathy words and moans. They were raw and hot as he moved inside of her, filling her with his member repeatedly, thrusting in and out with furiosity. Fuyuhiko mumbled how much he loved her into her neck, she could hear only some of it, but her ears were ringing with a distant white noise overcoming her body.

When Peko came to, Fuyuhiko was laying her down on the ground, he head was still spinning, what happened? It felt as if she was overloaded with migraines and poison, but her body felt great, everything felt great. They had their first sexual encounter in the same room they killed his parents in. For some reason the thought made Peko feel hot as she looked up at Fuyuhiko, with a bright red flush on her face. He grinned at her and laid down next to her, holding her hand.

“I love you too,” she said as the sounds of silence filled the air, all they could hear was the blood dripping off of the former master’s nailless fingers. “Then lets stay together, lets paint this world in blood,” Fuyuhiko said, rolling over to face her, “we can do that now, we can do anything, I can do anything, just don't leave me. Ever.”

His eyes were still deranged and swirled in with the despair that tainted them both. Peko nodded, “I will always be by your side, just use me whenever you please, young master.” He cupped her face into his hands and they collided again, kissing feverently, as if they could not live without the other. They were restless and in too deep. They were all in too deep. The two pulled back on their clothes, Peko found another shirt in her old room, gathered their weapons and left holding hands.

Ever since then, they tried hard to be more responsible about sex, it was a miracle that Peko never got pregnant from that time, Mikan tried to explain it to her, but Peko just wanted the contraceptives. Peko knew the explanation was something about her ovulation days, but she was just glad to not be pregnant. There was no way she could have a child, nor did she carry the want for a child. She never wanted one before despair was implanted in her. A month into their relationship Mikan suggested a  way to make Peko sterile after she had talked and discussed with Mikan how she never wished to have children. Fuyuhiko was supportive of this, if anything he was very supportive of anything Peko decided to do as an independent decision for her own life. Mikan put her on a three month plan to make her body sterile, it was painful, most of the time she would wake up throwing up blood. It was like her body was dying on the inside. Peko relished in the feeling though, especially when Fuyuhiko would look at her with concern, not knowing what to do, as if he was going to rip someone's throat out for her being in pain. That was something they’ve done before, ripping out throats, but they weren't as skilled as skilled as Nekomaru was with that. They’ve seen the hulking man dig his fingers into the sensitive area and tear out his victim’s throat, pulling the lungs out in the process.

When Peko was finally sterile she felt the most at ease in her life. She wasn’t weak from pain anymore and with the three months gone, her and Fuyuhiko can do whatever they wanted. They celebrated with another attack, this one had them taking over tokyo tower, holding up hostaged and stringing them over the tower by their toes using twine that cut into their flesh. Souda was excited about this, not only just to help with the celebration, but to tinker with the tower, busying himself in the control room. The sun had set peacefully by the time Souda had left the two of them alone on the observation deck. Looking out at the city Peko could see nothing but a place bathed in red and pink. Buildings were on fire,structures falling and people running around in mayhem. The sky was still permanently red, reflecting how the world looked like now. But they were still not pleased, they were still diseased with despair and none of them wanted to stop either. They could never be satisfied.

As the lights on the observation deck switched from a deep blue to a harsh red, Fuyuhiko stood up besides her, “there’s so much more to do,” he said this as if he was reading her thoughts. Peko nodded in agreement. Turning to him, Peko grasped Fuyuhiko’s face and kissed him. It was deep and passionate, coiling up heat inside of them as their bodies pressed against each other's. He bit at her lips, causing them to split open and bleed, this drove both of them crazy as they got lost again. Lost in the feeling, lost in the touch, lost in the despair. This time he pressed her against the glass of the observation deck, her legs were wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. Movements rough and full of a desperation they didn’t know was there. He bit her neck, causing Peko to let out whispered screeched, her nails digging into his back as his movements grew impatient. One of his hands moved down to rub her clit and Peko was quaking against the glass, climaxing hard with a scream, her voice was raspy and she couldn’t catch her breath. As she tightened around him, Fuyuhiko came soon after, moaning her name over and over, spilling his seed inside of her.

When he pulled out though he wasn't done with her. He lazily kissed her mouth, his fingers on her clit kept going as his other hand moved down to play at her entrance, spreading her open. Her body trembled as she gasped, her body felt overstimulated from the first climax, “goddamn… you’re so fucking beautiful when you’re like this, ya’know?”

Fuyuhiko was whispering to her as her body jerked from him pressing on her clit, “I just want to keep you to myself… Keep you locked up so I can see you unravel like this again and again...and again.” His voice was raspy and held no softness to it as his fingers slipped into her, inserting three at once, moving her open and causing her to let out a loud moan. Sweat dripped off of her body as she watched him loom over her, she kept herself from falling out of this position by holding onto his shoulders as he played with her. He removed his fingers from her clit, using his thumb that was not inside of her to rub at it  instead as his free hand gropped her breasts. His fingers moved harder as his thumb rubbed at her roughly with the movements, she felt close again and ended up coming with a weak scream, but her kept going. Peko’s body was shaking violently now as he drove her to climax, keeping her hostage there with his words.

“I can’t get enough of this, I could do this forever, would you like that? Me pleasing you forever in this fucked world?” he said with a wide grin on his face as he pinched at her red and swollen nipples. Peko felt like she would go crazy if she orgasmed again, just the thought of it plagued her mind. Would he do this forever? Peko never knew this feeling. She was exhausted and felt like she would pass out. He finally stopped when he made her cum again and her body going limp.

“Y-yes,” she replied weakly as her vision blurred as if she was underwater. Her eyes never did this, not usually. It took her a moment to realize she was crying. She was crying, but she wasn't upset or sad, her body was just too confused on how to react anymore. Fuyuhiko grabbed her and hugged her to his frame before carrying her back to their place.

This was all before Junko Enoshima had died and when she did die, Peko was there to help Fuyuhiko get used to the loss of one eye, seeing that the one of Junko’s was already too gane to be properly implanted. But Fuyuhiko still insisted on trying to see the despair that Junko had believed in more than anything. When he did not wear the eyepatch it was quite a scene to be seen. It was Junko’s eye, but it was dead and tainted, despite it being dead though it still held that same despair inducing look in it that Junko had held. Fuyuhiko hated how it looked more despair induced than his own, so he would cover it constantly with an eyepatch, only letting those he trusted to see him without it. That being said, only Peko was allowed to see him without his eyepatch, which was rare, but still meant a lot to her. It meant that she was special to him and she selfishly loved that.

After Junko’s death Peko would think about the words she told Peko. _“You are more loyal than a disciple, he is not just your god, he is your everything and anything. You would go to any lengths wouldn’t you Peko chan? Such a pretty girl, he’s lucky to have such a beautiful and gorgeous woman like you, so you have to be extra sure to keep him safe, if you don’t you might go into such a despair induced state that you’d kill yourself! And that's bad! If Peko chan kills herself then I wouldn’t have a gorgeous woman, I’d have a gorgeous corpse and corpses are tooootally boring after a week and start to rot, so you gotta keep him safe and never eeeeveeer get killed, or I’ll be seriously mad, ok?”_

Junko was correct about Fuyuhiko being her everything and how Peko would most likely kill herself if anything were to happen to him. Peko had sworn her entire existence to him and that was something she could never be able to grow out of. He wanted her as a lover, but she could only still see herself as his tool. As long as he still used and needed her and wanted her by his side, she would do it. With all the complications of having a heart that’s needs filled her it was hard. She never expected such a time where she would be telling him what she wanted, but it still happened. Peko never expected him to love her, but it happened. Whether she liked it or not, things continued to still happen. That is how life goes. She’ll continue on this path with him, that much she was sure of.


End file.
